<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my sweet love by thepilotanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689053">my sweet love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilotanon/pseuds/thepilotanon'>thepilotanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can Be Considered x Reader Insert, Chocolate, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, OFC Has No Physical Description/Coloring, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Is Given a Role To Play, mention of slavery, this is legit fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilotanon/pseuds/thepilotanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's wife learns something new - something absolutely sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my sweet love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Supreme Leader’s wife is not from common background of the First Order. She was not from a military family, nor a high-class history that is known of; she had no parents from either side to be wary of her allegiance, or past of ever being involved to the war directly before being brought aboard the Supremacy. No, Kylo Ren’s wife was of the unknown, and she lacked much knowledge of what it meant to live outside of her planet (which had been a lot). She constantly had to be educated about manners, how to communicate properly and know the difference between her rank and that of a stormtrooper. His wife required a lot of patience when learning, and most people often try to help her in any way that they can without losing their minds…<b><br/>
</b></p><p>It was only some kind of miracle and shock to see Kylo Ren being the one who gave her the most of his time and taking careful steps to help her.</p><p>“<em>HUSBAND</em>!”</p><p>Kylo froze mid step in attacking the training droid with his crossblade lightsaber at the sound of his wife’s voice bursting into the secluded room. He was sure that he locked the chamber properly before going on to do his routine, yet he should know better than to ever second guess his wife’s ability to manipulate whatever she gets her hands on. She <em>always</em> had that habit of getting what she wanted, with or without his permission.</p><p>Withdrawing his weapon in time as she dropped between him and the droid, Kylo looked down to his bubbling wife bouncing on her toes. Tilting his head, the Supreme Leader raised his brow at her behavior - a sign that she found something very interesting yet totally new in her eyes.</p><p>“Yes, my darling,” Kylo responded coolly, waving a hand above her head to turn off the droids before Nova would react to its attack from behind and destroy another set. The same hand went to gently stroke her cheek with his gloved fingertips, making her smile for a moment.</p><p>“I have received a gift from an officer who went on an undercover mission,” she began, “from the planet called Coruscant, but I don't understand what it is.”</p><p>Holding up a carefully constructed package, Nova allowed Kylo to take it into his hand while the other deactivated his lightsaber. His brows knit together curiously at the sight of the familiar ribbon, the dark wrapping around the bag was something that brought a sort of nostalgia to the Supreme Leader as he read the Aurebesh print as the head title with other language variations on the bottom. Turning the unopened package around, Kylo huffed with a tiny bit of amusement on his lips, making Nova blink curiously.</p><p>“This is a very <em>expensive brand</em> you were given,” Kylo told her.</p><p>“But, what is it?” Nova asked, pouting to him, her hands on his armored chest in anticipation.</p><p>“It’s called ‘<em>candy</em>’, love. It is something you eat as a treat,” he told her as he pointed to the package carefully. “This here is what is called <em>chocolate</em>, made from a particular bean that is made sweet.”</p><p>“Does it provide a special nutrient that makes it so expensive?” she asked curiously.</p><p>“No, it does not.”</p><p>Nova hummed before taking the bag back into her hands, looking at the outside contents with narrowed eyes. Frowning, Nova looked back up to Kylo with a slouch to her shoulders, seeming defeated. “Then, what is the purpose of having edible contents if it does not provide anything useful?”</p><p>“It’s a<em> luxury</em>, almost like the bathing salts and lotions you like to get from the import shipments,” he corrected. “This name in particular was a favorite of mine as a young child, whenever I had to attend gatherings or vacations on the Coruscant planet. The planet is prone to having all sorts of luxuries from around the galaxy into one place, and items to eat is one of the common purchases you can obtain from there.”</p><p>Watching how his wife’s expression changed to somewhere between curiosity and hesitant, Kylo silently asked for the bag of candy once more and Nova willingly gave it to him. She watched carefully as he tore the ribbon seal off the top of the bag and opened the package carefully. Taking the first whiff of the chocolate contents, her sparkly eyes widened at the new scent and how it made her mouth water to the point she brought her hand to her chin, and Kylo chuckled at her wonderment.</p><p>Bringing a piece in the shape of a star out of the package, Kylo held the piece of chocolate to his wife’s lips, his pinky finger tickled under her jaw playfully. “Try a small piece, love. I’m pretty sure you’ll end up loving it,” he teased affectionately.</p><p>Humming, Nova opened her mouth and allowed Kylo to set the treat on her tongue. Tilting her chin to close, Kylo watched her with amusement as her face changed expression from wariness to surprise, and then to joy.</p><p>“<em>It melts</em>!” she exclaimed after swallowing the sweet, bouncing on her feet again as she grinned up to her husband.</p><p>Kylo nodded once and tucked a stray hair from her braid behind her ear. “Yes, that would be the cocoa beans and sweet milk that they use to mix it all together.”</p><p>“I like it. I really, really like the candy - the chocolate!” Nova smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around his broad frame, him holding the bag over her head so it wouldn’t be squished. “It’s wonderful and tastes great, and I love it a lot!”</p><p>“So, you do love it?” Kylo smirked when she nodded with bubbled cheeks from smiling so big. “Do you ‘love’ it more than you love me?”</p><p>Nova’s lips pursed a bit, looking between him and the bag of chocolates for a moment. “Mmm…maybe, a little bit,” she mumbled cheekily while trying to reach for the package for another piece. Kylo lifted the bag higher in response to her answer. “Nooo, I love my husband more than candy, I promise. I love Kylo more!”</p><p>Chuckling, Kylo snatched another piece of chocolate - a shooting star-shape - and placed one end between his lips before facing downward to his wife. He waited for her to catch on with the intent, seeing her eyes sparkle excitedly as she bit into the other end before smashing her lips against his in a kiss with the chocolate. Kylo had to hold the back of her head to hold her still enough to kiss her properly and get his bit of the sweet before she hogged it all to herself, making her giggle against the kiss before he let go.</p><p>At seeing the little bit of melted chocolate at the corner of her lips, Kylo licked the spot before pressing a soft kiss to his wife’s cheek. “Good, because <em>I love you</em> more than chocolate, too.”</p><p>“Yay,” she peeped cheekily, resting her face against his chest. “Can you end your training session now, please? I want to keep sharing chocolate with my husband.”</p><p>“You know that Hux is expecting me to be training in here,” Kylo reminded her. The only reason why he wasn’t as grouchy as he normally is was because he told the General he would be spending most of his day tending to his own duties. The General would only request the Supreme Leader’s presence for emergencies…or because his wife was pestering him too much.</p><p>“<em>And</em>?” Nova blinked with a cute smile, all too innocent for her own good.</p><p>Huffing, Kylo shook his head. “You want him to stand outside the door for hours and think I’m ignoring him again, don’t you?”</p><p>“You would already do that, and it’s very funny,” Nova snickered and got to her toes to press kisses to his jawline, just an extra temptation for him to fall to her will.</p><p>His eyes fluttering close at the sweet gesture, his hand coming down to cradle the small of her back affectionately. “Very true, my love.”</p>
<hr/><p>The married couple managed to sneak back to their quarters with their bag of goodies and the Supreme Leader soon found himself lying back on top of their bed with his wife straddling his hips while feeding him more chocolate. Being able to get out of his uniform top and switching his pants out for his lounging sweats, Kylo felt relaxed and calm as his wife asked him to tell her stories of getting the same brand of candy and other sweets as a child. With his hands holding her hips, thumbs brushing the little patch of skin exposed between her sash and tunic, Kylo had his eyes closed as he swallowed the melted piece. The flavor seemed to have brought reminiscing flashes in his mind from a much simpler time in his life, where things weren’t as troubling to him.</p><p>Feeling Nova set the bag of sweets to the side and lean forward to lay on him, Kylo opened his eyes to see himself nose-to-nose with her. She gave him a small smile as she rested her chin atop of her hand on his chest, while the other tapped his nose affectionately.</p><p>“There are more than just chocolate, too?” she asked him. He had just finished describing another sweet he enjoyed as a child called ‘<em>taffy</em>’, which was his father’s favorite to sneak home and share with his own son in the middle of the night.</p><p>“So many different ones, you can’t even begin to imagine,” he told her truthfully. “One of these days, I will bring you along to a market plaza and show you what else there is and let you pick out whichever you want to bring back. As much as you want, I’ll make it happen.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I would even know <em>where</em> to start, when there’s so many to choose from. I never had those types of options before,” Nova admitted with a sigh before laying her head down against his heart, his arms coming to hold her and run his hand up and down her clothed back. He could just barely feel the diagonal scar that puckered underneath, instead tracing her spine and shoulder blades carefully with his bare hands. “Food has always been a sort of guessing game back on Bavva III; we were often given scraps of food, or we scavenged wherever we were. Sweets were catered to the owners and high class people who attended to watch slaves battle.”</p><p>“You’re not one to be picky with food,” Kylo pointed out casually, his chin tilting down to rest his mouth against her hairline. “Even with the terribly bland food we have served to us on a daily basis, I don’t think I’ve ever caught you once saying anything was gross.”</p><p>“The fact that I don’t go to bed hungry makes me happy enough to eat <em>anything</em>,” Nova snickered against him. “There are still plenty of foods that are unknown to me. Back on Bavva III, when I was very young, we were forced to live in the brushes of the property and survive on our own. None of us knew which fruits or plants were edible or poisonous, so it was always a risk on whatever we ate. Some took it and either lived or died, others starved, and some took to try and hunt animals.”</p><p>“What did you do?” Kylo asked softly, almost hesitant. His finger lifting her braid and admiring it carefully.</p><p>“I think the Force guided me to the non-poisonous plants and animals to eat. I’ve never once gotten sick or bad experience from consuming anything, no matter how gross it was,” she shrugged. “Never complained.”</p><p>“And I was the child who would try and throw vegetables under the table because it was boiled to mush and haunted my dreams,” Kylo huffed in a low voice, making his wife lift her head and nuzzle against his cheek affectionately.</p><p>“Do not feel guilty, Kylo,” she cooed sweetly, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone and trailing down to his lips. He mentally cursed himself for being too easy for her to read, yet he didn’t particularly mind that it was her hearing his thoughts. “It’s only wonderful now that I get to share meals with you and learn about chocolate, and how amazing it is. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>Kylo only returned the kiss willingly. “Mmhmm,” he hummed softly against her lips, his own twisting carefully to a shy of a smile when she nuzzled her nose against his.</p><p>“Tell me another story, please?” she asked quietly. “Another one about you as a child and getting sweets somewhere. You have that look in your eyes that tells me that you’re happy remembering spending time with your family, and I enjoy that.”</p><p>The fact that he was able to break his years of training and build to reject such ideas with the love of his life - another impossible consideration - Kylo sighed peacefully. Carefully rolling to his side, bringing Nova along, he held onto her body with great care. His hands tracing her bare arms and up to her pace, cupping her cheek with his palm as he thought of something that he buried within his mind so long ago.</p><p>“The first time my mother and uncle brought me to the planet my grandmother came from, Naboo, I was still a youngling,” he started in a soft voice, seeing Nova project the photographic memory of seeing Naboo within books and holovids he provided for her, nodding to confirm her vision and imagination. “It was very hot there for the season, and, knowing me as a child, I was a very unhappy one.”</p><p>Nova bit back her laugh, causing him to pause and raise his brow when she reached and flicked a dark curl away from his forehead. “I can definitely see a small Kylo being fussy on a hot day.”</p><p>Snorting, Kylo continued on. “I was being just that, and sulking in a field where other children were playing in the sun, and my mother brought me a Muja fruit that was formed into a treat that was very cold and sweet,” he told her, seeing her sparkly eyes widen with awe at the unusual combination. “It’s called<em> ice cream</em>, where they mix the fruit with ice and other ingredients to consume. It is a very popular choice to eat during hot weather, and changed my mood very quickly that it became a favorite for whenever I went to visit with my family growing up. My uncle and I would make sure we got plenty throughout our whole visit, back then.”</p><p>“<em>Ice cream</em>…” Nova mumbled over and over carefully, her thoughts coming up with chunks of the said fruit on top of a piece of actual ice.</p><p>Seeing her thoughts, Kylo smirked and kissed her forehead softly. “Allow me to begin explaining, my love. There is so much sweets you need to try, when we have more free time…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>